


Cool Yule

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a 7 yr. old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early season<br/>No warnings<br/>Disclaimer: Santa must own them because I sure don't. LOL!</p><p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Yule

_Stargate Command_

“I don’t know,” Walter said, shaking his head. “What do you think, Siler?”

“Kid did a good job with his snowman,” Siler shrugged.

“Yeah but Daniel didn’t exactly follow the rules,” Walter pointed out.

“So?” Siler studied Daniel’s snowman and it made him laugh. It was decked out in their BDU colors, complete with matching scarf and standard issued hat. “We’re the judges and I say the kid’s got it hands down.

Looking over at the frowning faces of Teal’c, McGregor, and several others involved Walter didn’t think they would agree. “Okay I declare the winner of the SGC’s first snowman competition to be Daniel Jackson.” Cries of foul rang in the air as soon as Walter made his announcement.

Siler glared at the others who were making such a fuss. “Look, all of you who entered your snowmen are melting,” he stared at Teal’c’s tipsy snowman. It looked like it had been out on an all nighter. Stifling a chuckle at McGregors, Siler didn’t dare point out how short it was, barely coming up to the lieutenant’s knees. And with its slightly melted look, it was quite comical.

“Guys,” Carter had joined them, “I can see their point,” she folded her arms. “I mean, Daniel has had his snowman in the cooler down in the cafeteria prior to bringing it up.”

Looking at each other, Walter and Siler just grinned, walked up to Daniel and pinned a ribbon on him.

“I think that’s a mark of genius,” Walter smiled.

“I agree,” Siler nodded as he looked as the rest of the disgruntled contestants. “You all should show more initiative next year.” That said both officers got ready to take snapshots of Daniel with his prize winning Snowman.”

Grinning, Daniel threw his arm around his creation. “Shame you will melt soon. I’d love Kasuf to see you.”

Waving his camera in the air, Walter said, “That’s what pictures are for, Daniel.”

“You're right, Walter,” With a megawatt smile, Daniel struck a pose. “Wait til Jack hears I won.”

Glancing sideways over at Teal’c and McGregor, Siler shook his head and muttered to himself. “Somehow I feel the colonel’s going to hear about sooner than you think, kid.”

The End


End file.
